1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt and more particularly to a karate belt to aid in learning to tie a special knot.
2. Description of the Field of Invention
In the study of the martial arts, each student typically wears a robe that is held closed by a belt positioned around the student's waist and tied by a special knot. The knot is a part of the tradition in the study of the martial arts and is complex and difficult to tie. Normally, a student will learn to tie the knot by wrapping the belt around his or her waist and attempt to tie the complex knot while simultaneously holding the belt in place around the waist. Many students, especially young children, find it especially difficult, if not impossible, to tie the ends of the belt in the complex knot while simultaneously holding the belt about their waist, resulting in a substantial amount of time spent on practicing tying the knot instead of the martial art techniques. Therefore, it is desirable to have a belt that can be secured about the student's waist while leaving the free ends of the belt available so that the student can practice tying the knot without having to simultaneously hold the position of the belt.